warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Racing the storm
TreestarTHANK THE ERINS! Racing the storm is the first book in Powers of the storm. Thunderclan Leader: '''Swiftstar - white tabby tom with dark stripes '''Deputy: '''Leopardclaw - golden tabby she-cat apprentice, pearlpaw '''Medicine cat: '''Fernpelt - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes '''warriors: '''Hazelfur - golden brown tabby she-cat Apprentice, Bluepaw Harewhisker - grey tom apprentice, flamepaw Darkfoot - grey she-cat with black feet and yellow eyes Ashpelt - grey and white tom redfur - dark ginger tom Sunfur - golden she-cat '''Apprentices: '''Bluepaw - blue-grey she-cat Flamepaw - ginger tom Pearlpaw - cream she-cat '''Queens: '''Paleflower - cream she-cat Snowfall - white she-cat '''Elders: '''Halfclaw - ancient black tom '''Shadowclan Leader: Fallenstar - black and white tom Deputy: '''Ashclaw - grey tabby tom '''Medicine cat: '''Cloudfur - white long haired she-cat '''warriors: '''Applefur - brown tortoiseshell she-cat Strongclaw - big black tom Apprentice, shadepaw Adderpelt - small dark brown tabby tom Lizardtail - light ginger tabby she-cat Apprentice, peachpaw Slashclaw - grey she-cat Apprentice, tallpaw '''Apprentices: '''Shadepaw - black she-cat with bright green eyes Peachpaw - golden she-cat Tallpaw - white tom '''Queens: '''Furzepelt - golden she-cat '''Elders: '''Threefeet - tortoiseshell she-cat missing a foot '''Windclan Leader: '''Grassstar - golden brown she-cat with grass green eyes '''Deputy: Blackthorn - black tom with blue eyes Apprentice, Breezepaw Medicine cat: Duskfur - golden she-cat she-cat Warriors: 'Dustfall - grey tom Stonepelt - black tom with blue eyes Tawnyfur - brown she-cat Apprentice, Antpaw Copperfur - dark ginger she-cat '''Apprentices:'Breezepaw - dark grey tabby she-cat with light blue eyes Antpaw - brown tom '''Queens: '''Gorsefur - Pale brown tabby she-cat '''Elders: '''none!! '''RiverClan Leader: Flowerstar - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Deputy: Pinemist - grey tom 'Medicine cat: '''Smallclaw - pale tom with small claws and blue eyes '''Warriors: '''Ivystripe - brown tabby she-cat Eagletalon - brown she-cat Honeystripe - golden tabby she-cat Rockfur - black tom Fawnflight - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Hawkclaw - golden tabby tom Rainpelt - grey tom apprentice, smallpaw '''Apprentices: '''Smallpaw - small white she-cat with amber eyes Wetpaw - dark grey she-cat Aquapaw - grey tom with deep blue eyes '''Queens: '''pebblebeach - grey tabby she-cat '''Elders: '''Tornclaw - grey and white tom chapter 1 ''The wind blew Flamepaws fur in all directions. He crouched and narrowed his eyes, to see a shaky figure padding towards him, as though the wind did not exist "Welcome, young flamepaw." Flamepaw woke up. He tried not to show any signs that he had had been scared, but he could'nt help shivering. "Flamepaw, are you okay?" his sister, Pearlpaw, had woken. "Nothing. Just a bad dream." "Okay then." And she drifted back to sleep. Flamepaw, however, could'nt get back to sleep. He got up and padded out into the clearing, streching as he went. "Could'nt sleep?" a soft voice sounded behind him. Flamepaw whipped around to see Fernpelt, the Thunderclan medicine cat sitting behind him. "Yeah." "Did you have a nightmare?" "...Sort of." Fernpelt blinked at him, and Flamepaw yawned. "You should get some sleep," she advised. "Ok." He padded back to the den and closed his eyes. Flamepaw almost forgot about the dream in the exitement of the next day. It was the day for his siblings, Lightkit and Darkkit, to become apprentices. He spent most of the day hunting and training with his mentor, Harewhisker, and by the time Swiftstar came out of his den, he was postively bursting with exitement. "Lightkit, Darkkit, come here." The two kits raced over to Swiftstar. "You have both reached the age of 6 moons, and now it is time for you to become aprentices." Swiftstar looked down at them. "Darkkit, from this day on you will be known as Darkpaw, and your mentor will be Ashpelt. Lightkit, from this day onward you will be known as Lightpaw. Your mentor will be Redfur." The apprentices touched noses with their mentors. Just another day in Thunderclan. Chapter 2 A mouse shuffled through the undergrowth, searching for the few seeds left on the forest floor. Shadepaw crouched, and waited. Suddenly, with a spurt of speed, she leapt onto the mouse, killing it with a swift bite. "Well done!" her mentor purred, stepping out of the undergrowth. "The wind was blowing in the right direction," she mumbled. "Alright, lets get back to camp. You're going to the gathering tonight!" "Yes!" Shadepaw bounced in exitement, and raced to the camp entrance. With her mentor right on her tail, she pushed into the camp, and ran straight into Ashclaw, the Shadowclan deputy. "Watch it!" he snarled. "Oh, sorry!" Shadepaw squeaked, as Ashclaw pushed roughly pass her and out the entrance. What's got his tail? ''she thought as she dropped her prey in the fresh-kill pile. Shadepaw picked up a small vole and carryed it over to the apprentice den, where Peachpaw and Tallpaw where sittting. "Are you going to the gathering?" she asked them. "No," Peachpaw whined. "Fallenstar said we had to wait till next time." "Apparently it was too much for such young apprentices," Tallpaw muttered. Tallpaw and Peachpaw had been made apprentices the day before, and they had thought that they would always go to gatherings. "Its just not fair!" meowed Tallpaw. "Y''ou never missed out on a gathering!" They both looked at Shadepaw. "No," she admitted, "but that's only because I have been the only apprentice for moons!" Shadepaw left the new apprentices to their grumblings and padded over to where Fallenstar was gathering the cats he had chosen to come to the gathering. "Lets go!" Fallenstar yowled and bounded out of camp, with his prossesion of warriors racing after him. As Shadepaw ran through the trees she noticed that Ashclaw wasn't there. W''here is he?'' She looked around and saw him crouching under a holly bush. When he thought no one was looking, he jumped out and ran with them to the island. Shadepaw looked around, but no one had paid any attention to Ashclaw's sudden appearance. She leapt onto the tree bridge, following him closely. "Hey shadepaw!" Shadepaw looked around, and Ashclaw disappeared. "Mouse dung!" she swore and turned to see her friend Wetpaw, and a small grey apprentice. "How are you?" Wetpaw asked. "Fine, thanks. Who's this?" Shadepaw indicated the grey cat. "Oh, this is Aquapaw." "Nice to meet you Aquapaw!" Shadepaw purred. Aquapaw nodded politely. Chapter 3 Aquapaw stared at where the four clan leaders were about to start the gathering, but his mind was far from the leaders announcements. His gaze slipped from the tree to Shadepaw, where she sat. "Cats of all clans!" Grassstar, leader of Windclan, yowled, causing cats to stop talking and look up at the great oak. "Swiftstar, you may begin." "Thunderclan has been troubled by the heat, but the streams have continued to run. We have two new aprentices, Lightpaw and Darkpaw, who are both here," Swiftstar anounced. Aquapaw spotted a white apprentice and a dark grey one, their fur fluffed in pride. "We also have two more apprentices, Peachpaw and Tallpaw," Fallenstar called, and once again, meows of congratulations filled the clearing. He stepped back and signalled for Flowerstar to come forwards. Flowerstar nodded and yowled, "There have been rogues scented near our territory!" Murmers of worry rippled through the clans. "We caught them prey-stealing, but taught them a lesson they will remember." As yowls of agreement sounded, Grassstar stepped forward. "We must keep an eye out for these rogues, but meanwhile, Rabbitclaw and Sedgefur have become warriors," she said calmly, and the cats around Aquapaw calmed down. "The gathering has ended! We will meet again at the next full moon," Fallenstar yowled. Aquapaw stood up and began to make his way down to the treebridge. "Hello aquapaw!" Aquapaw started and saw Shadepaw walking next to him. "Hi," he mewed, feeling his ears grow warm. "I hope you dont have any more trouble with those rogues!" Shadepaw purred, and sped up to catch up with her clanmates. "Yeah..." he sighed as Shadepaw's sleek black coat disappeared amongst her clan. He padded along with his clan along the stream, his mind elsewhere. "Aquapaw!" Ivystripe meowed sternly when he nearly ran into a tree. "Watch what you're doing!" "Sorry, I'm just a little tired," he mumbled. "Well then, get some sleep," Ivystripe instructed as they entered camp. Aquapaw slid into the apprentice den and into his nest. Then he sighed, and fell asleep. "Welcome." A flame coloured tom walked forward . "Who are you? Where am I?" he asked wildly, looking around. He saw three other cats next to him - one ginger, one a dark grey tabby, and one... it was Shadepaw! "Do not worry." A dark tortoiseshell she-cat steped forward. "You are safe." "Them why are we here?" the ginger tom asked, stepping foraward. Aquapaw could see a resemblance between the flame coulored tom in fron of him, and the one who had just stepped forward. "you are here so we can give you a message." a brown tabby responded he felt power corusing through him, and he felt as though he could run forever, win the toughest battles and still leap so high, he touched the clouds. "You have the power of the rain the falls, of the night that hides, of the wind that blows, of the fire that blazes and burns, and yet brings life in its wake." all the cats spoke now "the storm is rolling, ready for a new eara. yet the lightning above flashes red, fortelling danger and battles to come. beware!" Chapter 4 Breezepaw woke with a start. her dream had been so... so real! who had those cats been? she got up and gave herself a wash, then slipped out of the apprentice den towards the fresh-kill pile "breezepaw!" Antpaw called "come sit next to me!" she slowly padded over to him with a rabbit. "so, did you enjoy the gathering?" she asked, and sat down "it was amazing!" he purred, and took a bite out of his vole, "i saw so many cats!" she purred and stood up, ready for the days training. she spotted her mentor talking to grassstar. "keep an eye out for those rogues!" grassstar was meowing as breezepaw padded over "of corse"blackthorn dipped his head, and turned to breezepaw "ready for the patrol?" "yep!" she leapt into the air and ran over to the camp enterance, waiting for her mentor to catch up with her. blackthorn called dustfall, tawnyfur and antpaw over and together they set off towards the riverclan border. "i wonder if we'll find those rogues!" antpaw said exitedly, keeping pace with breezepaw "i hope for their sake we dont!" she growled, and as if to contradict her, a strong scent of rogue hit them. "come on!" Blackthorn yowled and ran towards the scents sorce. sudenly they stopped. breezepaw peered over blackthorns shoulder and saw a big brown tom stalking a mouse. sudenly two other cats jumped into the clearing, with prey in their jaws. blackthorn crouched, then, with a yowl, he sprang onto the brown tom. the other cats leapt into battle, and breezepaw found herself tusling with a ginger she-cat. she leapt onto her back and tryed to give the she-cat a hard bite, but the cat rolled onto her back and squashed breezepaw. suddenly antpaw was there, clawing at the black cats belly. the she-cat swiped at him and sent him flying, but it gave breezepaw thetime to recover, and she gave the she-cat a temendou the cat yowled and wriggled away from the two apprentices and sped away over the riverclan border, followed by her two companions. blackthorn looked around and asked "is everyone ok?" breezepaw padded over to antpaw, and saw that he had a big cut down his side "antpaws hurt!" she awnsered, giving his ear a lick "im all right" he mumbled, obvisly not. "im only a little scratched" tawnyfur said and sniffed antpaws cut "can you make it back to camp?" breezepaw saw antpaw wince as tawnyfur sniffed him. "of corse" they slowly made theirway back to camp, dustfall and tawnyfur carrying the stolen prey, and antpaw leaning on brezepaws shoulder. "are you ok?" breezepaw asked as they limped along " fine" antpaw mewed and sped up, only to wince and lean on breezepaw again. "Blackthorn!" grassstar looked shocked at the appearance of the patrol, as they entered camp. blackthorn bounded over to grassstar and explained, and duskfur scrambled out of the medicine den "go into the medicine den, and wait for me there" she instructed and went to inspect the other cats in the patrol. breezepaw helped antpaw limp to the medicine den and lie down in a nest. duskfur re-entered the den and grabbed a pawfull of marigold and began making a remedy. "luckily your cut is the only serious wound" duskfur mumbled over the herbs, then looked at breezepaw "dont worry about antpaw. go get a piece of freshkill"and nudged breezepaw out breezpaw paaded out and grabbed a small sparrow, but dident eat it. "breezepaw" grassstar sat next to her "blackthorn told me you fought well today" breezepaw scuffled her paws and awnsered, "antpaw helped" "of corse he did" grassstar purred and walked away, leaving breezepaw to her sparrow chapter 5 Flamepaw was chewing a squirel. his day had been long, and he was looking forward to some sleep. he padded towards his den, and curled up, waiting for sleep to come. but it dident when he got up, most cats had retreated into their dens, and he could no longer see the sun above the treeline. so he walked down towards the lake, hoping to see the last of the suns rays hitting the water. he sat down, on the pebblyv shore, and waited as the sky darkened. then sudenly a movement around the other side of the lake caught his eye. there where three cats moving around the banks of the lake, towards thunderclan teritory! he stood up and scampered back to camp. "Swiftstar?" he mewed as he peeked into the leaders den "What is it, Flamepaw?" Swiftstar blinked sleepily "oh..." flamepaw scuffled his paws "its just that i thought i saw some cats walking toward thunderclan territory..." swiftstars eyes widened "who was it?" "im not sure. i couldent tell" flamepaw awnsered truthfully "alright" swiftstar heaved himself to his paws and walked out onto the ledge "Leopardclaw! hazelfur!" the two warriors looked up from where they had been sharing tongues. "i want you to check a scent flamepaw smelt" swiftstar explained hazelfurs eyes narrowed "ill bring bluepaw" she meowed grumpily flamepaw followed leopardclaw out of the hollow, as it began to drizzle. he flicked his ears and sped up, eager to find the strange cats. the patrol scampered over the slipery leaves and down to the lakes edges. leopardclaw scanned the shore "i cant see anyone." "aprentices" hazelfur growled "cant even see properly!" flamepaw opened his mouth to make an angry retort, but bluepaw interupted "i can scent somthing!" flamepaw took a sniff "rogues!" he snarled "this way" bluepaw darted up the slope into the forest, flamepaw following her closely, untill they leapt almost literaly on top of the clanless cats. the rogues leapt back and pelted into the forest. flamepaw rushed after them, energy surging like fire through his limbs.the rogues where clumsy in the dense forest, he noticed. probebly more used to hunting in the twolegplace. they continued the chase until the rogues crossed the shadowclan border, where the halted and hissed after them. "they wont be coming back anytime soon!" bluepaw was still fluffed up they slowly walked back to camp, not wanting to leave hazelfur, who was still puffing, behind. swiftstar watched them re-enter camp. "they where there?" "you bet!" hazelfur puffed flamepaw sat and watched bluepaw explain what happened, and leopardclaw lead hazelfur to the medicine den, despite her insistence she was fine. "thankyou bluepaw" swiftstar blinked and marched to the medicine den, and disapeared inside. "that was so exiting!" bluepaw sat next to him flamepaw purred and gave bluepaws ear a lick "definitely!" "cats of thunderclan!" swiftstar had re-emerged and was climbing the high ledge cats emerged from thier dens, yawning and streching. "there have been rogues inside our teritory!" swiftstar yowled, "leopardclaw lead a patrol and chased the the cats into shadowclan territory!" the cats below yowled the approval "bluepaw showed courage and skill, and hazelfur agrees with me that it is time for her to become a warrior." swiftstar looked down at the stunned apprentice'' '' "I, Swiftstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." swiftstar called to the starry sky, then looked down at bluepaw "Bluepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "i do" bluepaw meowed, her eyes sparkling "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bluepaw, from this moment you will be known as Blueclaw. StarClan honors your courage and energy, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." swiftstar rested his head on blueclaws head and blueclaw gave his soulder a respectfull lick. "BLUECLAW!!" flamepaw yowled, the rest of the clan folowing his lead Swiftstar let the go on for a while, then waved his tail for silence "I also wish to mentoin flamepaws bravery. he may be too young to recive his warrior name, we honor him." "Flamepaw!" the clan yowled flamepaw couldent believe his ears. he looked around and saw his mentor puffed up with pride. he got up to congratulate blueclaw. "well done!" he purred with blazing eyes, she purred back "you too" Chapter 6 Shadepaw slipped through the undergrowth, mouth wide open to catch the smallest scent. as she passed a tall pine she picked up the scent of cat. ashclaw to be exact. shadepaw knew she should continue to hunt, but curiosity got the better of her and she began to follow the shadowclan deputy. his scent winded up away from the lake, towards the thunderclan border. but as shadepaw padded past an oak, suddenly sh got a fresh scent. she froze, as ashclaw apeared from around a thick-trunked birch. ashclaws ears where pricked. had he spotted her? shadepaw dident dare move a whisker as ashclaw turned his head towards her. she must be so conspicuose against the dried pine needles behind her! then asclaw blinked, and walked away. shadepaw let out a breath. he hadent seen her. but how? it was like when he had looked she actualy wasnt there! not wasting any time she ran back to camp. "shadepaw?" strong claw meowed on suprise as she barrled into him shade paw looked up at him "oh, sorry. i was just- hunting and i- was chacing a squirrel!" "a squirrel?" strongclaw frowned "we dont see many of those around here. they dont like pines much" "it was by the thunderclan border!" she squeaked strongclaws eyes narrowed "you dident scent any thunderclan cats on our territory did you?" "no!" shadepaw meowed more confidently "nothing" and she padded away, thinking What is ashclaw doing? End of book 1 Next in Powers of the Storm: Hunting the Storm